Infinite Stratos: M-ISV (Missing IS Variations)
by Paro-D
Summary: A database story collections of experimental IS machines that had been stricken out of the records by their country of origin. From old models to failed prototypes. Constructive criticism is much appreciated.
1. File 001: Cerulean Mirror

I do not own Infinite Stratos, this experimental story is purely fanfiction.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Infinite Stratos: M-ISV (Missing IS Variations)<strong>

_**File 001:**_ **Cerulean Mirror**

**UCH-001 Cerulean Mirror**

**IS Type:** Prototype 2nd Generation Mid to Long-Range combat IS unit

**Overall Height:** 2.5 Meters, 2.9 Meters (ACTAP Equipped)

**Overall Weight:** 3.9 Tonnes, 5.8 Tonnes (ACTAP Equipped)

**Armaments/Special Equipment:**

ACTAP (_Advanced Composite Tactical Armor Package_) - Optional customizable armor/booster unit for the Cerulean Mirror. Offers maximum protection and increased mobility

Starlight - Customized beam sniper rifle for the Cerulean Mirror. Designed to utilize the properties of the newly developed reflector bits

Starlight Mk. II - Improved version of the original Starlight. Has greater firepower and longer range, but is bulkier and demands higher energy consumption

Starlight Mk. III - Finalized design of the Mk. II. Has the highest firepower output and accuracy among the previous models

Cerulean Mirrors - remotely controlled drones/bits that reflects projectile beams with precise accuracy

Blue Edge - A small dagger hidden on the left forearm capable of cutting through most types of tank armor

**Known Pilot:** Melissa Sears (24 years old) (87-54-85)

**Mission Memory Log:**

_Memory File 1_

- SAS Airspace, England -

"Melissa Sears, reporting for duty."

A young female military officer presented herself to her superiors with a dignified salute. She had silver hair and white complexion, a perfect supermodel physique that somewhat contrasts her dark green combat uniform, and elegant deep red pupils to match her intriguing beauty.

"Ah, you're here. Come along." One of her superiors notioned her to follow him inside a military hangar.

"Yes, sir." the female officer answered while catching up.

Melissa Sears, an active-duty member of SAS 1st regiment, has just been reassigned to the newly assembled IS development team. While being only a squad captain for a few years she had shown talents that had high-ranking SAS officers held her in high regard.

"This way, Captain." She is then escorted into an armory that comprises of several experimental combat vehicles inside. After a few minutes of walking around the armory she was presented to a robotic armor-like structure that vaguely resembles a combination of a jet's fuselage and a pair of mechanical arms.

"This is..."

The machine had a pair of boxy-style white colored leg units equipped with multiple small vents and thrusters, supported by a red and white auto balancers that serves as its foot and small jet wings that protrudes from its knees. Both its arm units had wide blue symmetrical shoulder armors that holds the sophisticated white and blue forearm and hand manipulators on its place below it. The torso unit had metallic pad skirt armors that covers the front and side hip sections while its blue chestplate has a red half cone on its center sandwiched between two olive yellow diamond-shaped vent screens on the sides. It had a backpack that slightly resembles the rear half of a fighter jet but its wings are folded downward, with six cone-like protrusions on the underside of the wings. Lastly its head unit comprises of a high-tech clear visor with a small antenna attached on the right side.

"The latest new form of weaponry, The Infinite Stratos. And you are chosen as its test pilot." Her commanding officer points out to the machine while he looks at her with a confident smile.

After she glances at her superior, "I will be a test pilot, sir?" Melissa asks in confusion.

"Apparently only you out of our entire force had the highest aptitude for piloting an IS, so we'll be assigning you to be this machine's test pilot. And since you have earned your place here as our ace, I'm expecting a lot from you, Captain Sears." Her commanding officer taps her shoulder like he was already entrusting the machine into her hands.

"I'll live up to your expectations, sir." Acknowledging the faith given to her Melissa salutes again to her commanding officer showing her respect.

"Good. You'll be seeing the rest of your team tomorrow, so you should rest for the day." He then leaves Melissa behind while waving his hands.

"Yes, sir." Afterwards Melissa shifts her attention to the glorious machine she is assigned to pilot.

"Infinite Stratos, huh..." Smirking, she thought to herself, "Show me what you can do."

_Memory File 2_

"Hold on... WHY DO I HAVE TO CHANGE INTO THESE!?"

An upset Melissa is ranting on while holding a leotard-like uniform she is suppose to wear during her first test flight.

"Uhm Captain, it was designed to help you control the IS, as well as to gather data regarding the pilot's physical condition during the test flight." one of the scientists filled in her question, while still making adjustments to the Cerulean Mirror.

"HOW CAN A GODDAMN SWIMSUIT COULD BECOME A VITAL EQUIPMENT ON PILOTING AN IS!?" Melissa yelled at the scientists out of frustration as she argues that why does she have to wear such a tight fit clothing that shows more skin than she wanted to.

"That 'swimsuit' of yours had special receptors embedded all over its surface to transmit directly all of your body command input to the IS itself." A female scientist answered her in a calm and stern tone, "Also, it is designed to monitor every single physical activities that your body create. From muscle movements, breathing and cardiac intervals to mental states."

"...I don't believe this. And you're supposed to convince me to wear this with that explanation?" Melissa frowns after hearing the scientist's comment.

"Captain, that suit has been given to you by the same people who created this machine." The female scientist adjusts her glasses and said, "If you want to complain about the suit design then take it to the R&D department who oversees the creation of this IS and that 'swimsuit', along with the high-ranking SAS officals who assigned you as this machine's test pilot."

Khhh!" Seeing that she can no longer argue with her technicians, Melissa replied with, "Ugh, fine..."

Melissa storms out of the IS pit and hurried to the changing room, where she finally changes into the IS suit she heavily resented wearing.

"Dammit, this is so embarrassing..." Melissa shows up to the IS hangar, blushing and trying to cover her private parts with her hands. The suit showcases perfectly her young model-like figure, much to her chagrin.

"Captain Sears, please get into the IS cockpit now. We will start the test run soon." The female scientist announced at the control room.

"I know, I know..." Melissa said as she climbs into the cockpit of the Cerulean Mirror IS.

_Memory File 3_

"Cerulean Mirror, launching!"

Launching out of the SAS airbase, The Cerulean Mirror IS makes a grand entrance into the open sea.

"Main thrusters are working perfectly. Flight control systems all green. No anomalies found on main sensor systems." Melissa reported to her technicians via her radio com.

"Okay, Melissa. We'll be testing how your machine can handle sharp turns and fast dives, so try to maneuver your machine like you were using a fighter plane." The female scientist orders Melissa to move around the base to test the Cerulean Mirror's overall mobility.

"Roger that."

Melissa complies by circling around the base and performs several complex maneuvers and stunts that usually seen on fighter plane exhibitions.

"Hmmm, good. Now deploy the Starlight rifle and try to shoot down these marked targets around you." The base below then deploys several rapidly flying dummy drones around her perimeter.

"Understood."

Melissa then summons the beam sniper rifle on her right arm and steadily aims at one of the dummy drones. After a few seconds she fires her sniper rifle and shots down her intended target. From there on one after another she shots down the dummy targets in a smooth one shot one kill firing action all the way to the last remaining drone that is farthest away from her position.

"Nice one. Now let's move on to another exercise."

The female scientist then orders to deploy a single drone in a position way back and below the IS machine.

"Now, hit the target below you without aiming it directly with your rifle." She ordered Melissa, which bewildered the young pilot.

"Uuhh, how do I do that?" Melissa asks in confusion.

The female scientist replied her with, "Now is the time to make use of your IS's unique weaponry. Command your IS to deploy its mirror bits."

"...Roger."

The HUD screen on the Cerulean Mirror IS began showing on command list to Melissa that lets her control and monitor the movements of the mirror bits.

"Deploying Mirror Bits!"

The IS machine unleashes six identical cone-shaped drones from its backpack, and starts to fly around near the IS. The drones then opens up from the pointed section up to its spherical base, like flowers blooming in the spring. It now vaguely resembles a flower, with its three light blue triangle-shaped protrusions as its petals with a violet colored circular base as its center.

"So, now what?"

"Position the mirror bits into formation to locate your target below. Then, aim your rifle at one of the mirror bits that is nearest to you. The bits should automatically align themselves to aim directly at the drone below you."

After she followed the directions given to her, "They've already align themselves to the target." Melissa informed the scientist at the control tower.

"Now fire your rifle at the nearest mirror bit to you and observe what happens."

After she fires at the mirror bit that is in front of her, it reflected the beam shot to another mirror bit. After the beam shot reflects to two other mirror bits it hits the lone flying drone below, right at its center.

"So this is the mirror bits, huh?"

"Impressive, isn't it? These special Equalizers lets you find and shoot your targets without the hassle of re-aiming at one target at a time, or you can hit the blind spot of your enemies in a single shot."

"I see." Melissa nods as she looks below zooming at the downed drone unit.

"So, shall we continue on the exercise? we still have plenty of experiments to do." The female scientist asked.

"Please continue the exercise. Me and this machine are still good to go."

_Memory File 4_

"What's with the bulky armor look of my unit!?"

A grumpy Melissa greeted the scientists and technicians with an annoyed tone that are working on the newly configured Cerulean Mirror. The IS now had more blue armor platings on the chest, shoulders, torso and front skirt armor areas. The legs also have extra thrusters on its sides and large extended boosters on the backpack unit. For weapon add-ons the forearms now had small hidden machineguns installed on the top cover and two large tube missile launchers equipped on the side hip armors. And the Starlight rifle is replaced by an upgraded bulkier variant, Starlight Mk. II.

"You see, Captain, we were testing some add-ons that can increase the combat capability of the Cerulean Mirror. In this configuration we added more armor plating on the critical parts of your machine. We also added more weapons and boosters to offset mobility issues."

"Seriously? This is no Armored Core, you know! Isn't the Absolute Barrier is more than enough for protection!?" Melissa protested, as her arms crossed while she glares at one of the scientist.

"It's an order from the higher-ups to test this new configuration for future references." The female scientist informed, "We were only told about this just yesterday."

"You guys saw how I was badly humiliated during the last Mondo Grosso, right?" Melissa exclaimed, "That b***h cut through my armor with a mere katana! What I need is CQC countermeasures, not hastily fitted plate armors!"

"We do keep that in mind as well." The female scientist replied, "However we are more concerned about the overall effectiveness of this new configuration."

"Tch, so my opinion in this is not needed, huh?" Melissa frowns even more.

"We've also taken consideration of the test pilot's input into this matter..." the female scientist added, "But we weren't really allowed to make judgments based merely on speculations. We still have to comply with the government's request."

"Whatever. Just call me when you're done tinkering with my IS." Melissa walks away from the hangar with a disappointed look on her face.

_Memory File 5_

"Ghhaaahhh!"

Melissa crash lands on the air base runway after she attempted to do a complex aerial maneuver and fails to regain altitude after the IS's thrusters are overpowered by the machine's own momentum. Moments later several service personnel including several scientists came to her aid as she tries to stand up on her feet.

"What happened back there?" One of the technicians asked.

"I just... Kinda lost my balance when I do a sharp turn on that last maneuver. The boosters couldn't push me upwards in time so I crash-land like this as you can see." said Melissa, who is still dizzy from the impact.

"Hmmm, must be the excessive mass that increases the inertia of the machine." The female scientist concluded, "Guess we really need to remodel the ACTAP unit if we want to win the next Mondo Grosso tournament."

"See what I mean? This what happens when you don't listen to your test pilots." Melissa shots a glare at the female scientist with an accusing expression.

"We'll continue with the experiments with the same configuration. Replace the damaged parts with new ones." The female scientist ordered, ignoring Melissa's statement.

"Hmph..." Melissa is silent and upset after her words fell into deaf ears.

_Memory File 6_

After a series of test flights and minor modifications the Cerulean Mirror ACTAP is now declared ready for practical combat. However another upgrade has been issued for the IS machine.

"What is that?" Melissa asks while drinking a soda.

"Oh, this? It's the newly developed Starlight Mk. III rifle created from the data of your own Mk. II. This one had power output twice that of the previous  
>model, so its kinda hard to use it compared to the Mk. II. We'll be installing this to your machine shortly, so prepare for another test run." Responded by of the techincians who attends to her machine.<p>

"Understood." Melissa replied to the technician.

_Memory File 7_

"Damn, I lost one again..."

Melissa is testing the Starlight Mk. III in tandem with the mirror bits system. However the result is unsatisfactory as the mirror bits could only reflect the beam shots from the Mk. III up to six times before they lose their reflective properties and gets shot down by the beam itself.

"I guess we haven't calibrated much the mirror bits to adjust into the Mk. III's output." One of the technicians spoke his mind in the control room.

"At least we perfected the bit control system. Back then we have to wire those drones directly into the IS machine just to make them function." The female scientist commented.

"After five or six shots from the Mk. III they get wasted huh? This is really difficult to use compared to the previous models." Melissa commented while she looks at the Mk. III with disinterest.

"Okay, that's it for now. Let's continue on testing the missile systems." The female scientist ordered Melissa.

"Roger."

_Memory File 8_

"Looking good, Captain."

Melissa is perfoming several aerial maneuvers and weapon exhibitions after she finally adjusted herself to piloting her fully armed Cerulean Mirror ACTAP IS.

"Cerulean Mirror... With this IS I can finally beat that Japanese Brunhilde...!" Melissa thought to herself, all the while accelerating further upwards. "No, I can prove that this machine is the best among the world!"

_Memory File 9_

"Blue Tears... A third Generation IS, huh..." Melissa commented after she sees the newly built IS machine that has been press-released by the British government.

"That one's made from the combat data taken from your Cerulean Mirror IS. In other words the Blue Tears is the result of our research out of your Cerulean Mirror unit." The female scientist replied.

"I see. So that's my new machine, huh? I feel bad though. I'm kinda attached to the Cerulean Mirror already..." Melissa smirks at the idea that she felt sad that she'll be abandoning the Cerulean Mirror, a machine she had used for a long time.

"Uhm, Captain Sears, Actually..." One of the scientists spoke up to her.

"Hm? What is it?" Melissa then glances at the scientist with a confused expression.

_Memory File 10_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NO LONGER NEEDED HERE!?"

Melissa yelled at her commanding officer after she learns that she wouldn't be involved in any of the test flights of the IS development project.

"It's exactly what I said. You will no longer be required in participating further in our IS development team." Her commanding officer sternly repeated his statement to Melissa.

"But... But you said I'm the only one who had the highest aptitude of piloting an IS out of our whole fighting force..." Melissa spoke as she shakily curls up her hands into a fist.

"The government had recommended the daughter from the Alcott family to be our IS representative, and apparently she had a higher aptitude of piloting an IS than you do." He handed over a sheet of paper to Melissa, which states that her status as a test pilot is terminated effective today.

"No... No way..." Melissa's composure finally breaks down after she read the papers signed by the secretary of defense itself.

"This decision is already rubber stamped by the higher-ups, so I can't really do anything about this." Her commanding officer closes his eyes expecting his subordinate to be upset by the British government's decision.

"AHahahahah... I should've known better..." Melissa is on the verge of bursting into tears as she looks directly at her superior.

"I did all I can to support you, but my authority alone could do very little to save your position as our test pilot."

"So... What am I supposed to do now?" Melissa asks her superior with teary eyes.

"We would be transferring you as a reserved officer for the UN defense force team. Of course, you will have to leave behind the IS that you have used here in this base for dismantling." The commanding officer said in a cold tone.

"I... see..."

Memory File 11

Setting up a false meeting, Melissa challenges the newly appointed IS pilot of the Blue Tears IS in a duel. Melissa lied to her opponent that she was an instructor at IS academy sent to test her skill, in which the 15-year-old blonde pilot believed and accepted her challenge. After that they face off in a one round match in a recreated IS arena near the SAS airbase. At the first half of the 30 minute match she had the upper hand due to her experience and skill, however her Cerulean Mirror IS could barely keep up with the enemy's much more advanced Blue Tears. The match ended with Melissa's IS being overwhelmed by the Blue Tears overall combat capabilities and its pilot's latent skill of controlling her beam gun bits.

"khhh... Dammit!"

Despite the protection provided by the ACTAP equipment, Melissa is overpowered by the fact her machine couldn't withstand the multiple beam attacks thrown by her opponent in all directions. The mirror bits only provided limited usage, as the Blue Tears pilot finds out that there's a blind spot behind its mirror panels.

"Well, do you want to continue?" The blonde pilot of the Blue Tears mocks Melissa while she aims the Starlight Mk. III rifle at the sliver-haired woman's chest along with the four beam gun bits that surrounds her.

"Tch..." Melissa only looks away in humiliation as she lies down defeated and her IS being heavily damaged in combat.

_Memory File 12_

- SAS Airbase, makeshift IS Hangar -

"I guess that's it for us, huh..."

A disgruntled Melissa is talking to herself while she stares lifelessly at the severely battered Cerulean Mirror IS. After facing court trial and pardoned for her actions she visits the hangar where her former machine was put away in storage.

"At first I was kinda excited that if we beat that 3rd gen. IS we can prove to them that you and me are the best in the world..." Melissa then continued, "But now, it doesn't matter anymore. I just want to feel that excitement when we fly into the clouds one more time..."

She then touches the IS chestplate and said, "Say, do you still want to fight with me?"

The last scene shows that she dons her IS suit and climbs into the cockpit of her Cerulean Mirror. It later reveals that she broke out of the SAS airbase piloting her IS and carrying several experimental weapons at hand...

**End Memory file log.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cerulean Mirror's appearance resembles the MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam leg and MSA-0011 S Gundam top, while on its ACTAP configuration it resembles the MSA-0011[Ext] EX-S Gundam.<em>**


	2. File 002: Rafale Revive Ikaros (Icarus)

**_File 002_: Rafale Revive Ikaros (Icarus)**

**UCH-089I Rafale Revive "Ikaros"**

**IS Type:** Prototype "3rd Generation" Variable Frame High-Speed Aerial Assault IS Unit

**Overall Height:** 4.6 Meters

**Overall Weight:** 3.9 Tonnes, 4.7 Tonnes (with BWS)

**Armaments/Special Equipment:**

Variable Frame Chassis - An experimental modified version of the Rafale Revive Basic frame, which allows it to rapidly switch between two of its chassis configurations in mid combat (IS Basic/CQC Mode and Air Strider Mode)

"Ikaros" Aerial Assault Package - A pair of large high-performance boosters and modified head unit for the Rafale, which gives the IS unrivaled speed among all 2nd and early 3rd generation Ises. The two large thrusters also mounts five micro-missile packs each on its top compartments and two muzzle beam guns on the front tip while the "Fighter plane" head unit had two 10mm Vulcan guns on front nose tip

Twin Vanarium Rifles - Two identical heavily modified assault rifles with a broad bladed side that runs on the underside of the rifle, from the muzzle down to the front end part of the trigger

Type-95C Shield - A large slab of metal equipped on the left arm (underside in Air Strider mode) treated with beam coating for defense. Has a built-in mini gatling gun hidden inside for more firepower

Heavy Assault BWS(_Back Weapons System_) - a backpack add-on for the Ikaros IS unit. Consists of an additional pair of battery packs, two SWARM-type missile launchers, Hi-output boosters and also a pair of large particle cannons attached directly onto the IS frame. Was never built due to discontinuation of the Ikaros project

**Known Pilot:** Bertille Dunois (22 years old) (85-55-84)

**Mission Memory Log:**

_Memory File 1_

- Dunois Enterprise Research Facility, IS Development Laboratory -

"well... we did everything what we can."

Inside the Dunois Enterprise IS development facility, several scientists and technicians are working on a IS unit that has been plugged into multiple cables, which connects it to several large machines that supply its energy and monitor its overall status. Judging from the silhouette of the IS, it vaguely resembles the Rafale Revive Basic, with bright orange color scheme and had two large fuselage attached on its backpack. They aim to create a 3rd Generation IS that rivals those developed by their neighboring countries, by which they codenamed "Ikaros".

"I guess we'll have to present this machine in its current setup." Commented Leonard Francois, head scientist of the new Ikaros project.

Leonard Francois, a successful 52 year old professional engineer, is one of the most infamous pioneers in both robotics engineering and in IS development field. He's been working for the Dunois Enterprise in IS development right after France had started its own IS tech program. His name became much more famous within the company after he and his research team had perfected the Rafale Revive IS series, the 3rd largest-selling mass-produced IS throughout the world. And now, he's trying to make another breakthrough in IS technology - A transformable two-way mode IS unit. However, things aren't going smoothly as Francois planned...

"But we haven't perfected the Variable Frame Chassis yet." One of is trusted colleagues interjected, "The steel frame couldn't handle too much stress and tension from the rapid transformation process, let alone its calculated max. speed can rip the IS frame itself. It's just too early to be deployed by now."

"We have no choice." Francois answered, sighing. "We don't have that much knowledge about 3rd Gen. IS units that had cutting-edge technologies which sets them apart from 2nd Gen. units, not to mention IS machines that can switch into two configurations of operation." He then shows to the technicians a letter of notice signed by the company president itself, "And the president is already pressuring us to speed up the development process in time for the next Mondo Grosso."

"Not to mention if this project fails we're all gonna be one of the many unemployed male professionals roaming around Paris." Said by a grumpy technician while he's adjusting the leg boosters of the Ikaros IS unit.

"So we're just gonna bet all our career and established names in this hastily refitted prototype?" One of the scientist voices his thoughts, seemingly giving a bitter expression after seeing the letter, "We only change most of the hard-points and give it aerodynamic overhauls, but all in all this machine is just a glorified Raphael Revive, no matter where you look at it. We can change its equipment and twist its frame, but in the end it's still way behind in terms of technological development compared to England's Blue Tears and Germany's Schwarzer Regen."

"You know, it's quite discouraging how you lowly compare our machine to other IS models..." Another technician stated his opinion, scolding the scientist who gave his thoughts about their machine. While everyone knew that their project is still lagging behind in terms of technological advancement, it still stings for them to admit that their own creation isn't enough to compete against their rival countries.

"Nevertheless, We need more time to do more research on this concept." Another scientist argued to Francois, "At this rate we'll just embarrass ourselves not only right in front of the president, but the whole of France itself."

"I said the same thing to him, but..." Leonard then looks at his team with a gloomy expression and said, "But he also told me that if we don't pull this one off in time for the next Mondo Grosso this month... this will be the last time we'll be having our jobs in this company." he closes his eyes after he ends his sentence.

All of the personnel in the IS test team have gone awkwardly quiet after Leonard had spilled out this shocking revelation.

After glancing at Leonard, "So we're all backed against the wall, huh?" One of the technicians muttered, seemingly losing his enthusiasm on working on the Ikaros IS unit.

"But that aside, who's going to be our test pilot of this machine for us?" One of the scientists asked, in an attempt to change the topic of their discussion. However, this made the Ikaros project team become more scrupulous, as they haven't had a thought of anyone who is willing to pilot an IS that had multiple flaws predicted on its design.

_Memory File 2_

- Dunois Mansion -

"I cannot accept this!"

A young blonde-haired woman is arguing with a middle-aged man who is sitting in front of her on his elaborate chair while drinking his coffee. The man wears a complete attire dark brown business suit with his blonde hair combed back and a stern facial expression that shows his heavily aged physical condition. The woman who is raising her voice at him is his daughter, who looks like a much younger female version of himself.

"But, Bertille..."

"Never I will acknowledge that runt to be a part of our family!"

Bertille Dunois, the eldest legitimate daughter of the Dunois family is questioning her father's intentions after she learns that he took in his illegitimate daughter without her consent. She had long blonde hair neatly tied to a bundle except her long bangs that curls on the tip, sharp cyan eyes, fair skin, and a well-endowed physique befitting of a noblewoman. Her frilly white blouse in tandem with medium-length black skirt, brown stockings and black high-heels gives it a more defined feature of her status as a member of a high-class family, not to mention the elaborate red earrings and necklace that she wears significantly.

"Bertille, can you just give it some consideration, she do still bear my surname after all..."

"Father, why are you defending that money-grubbing w***re's daughter and let her roam around in this house!?" Bertille begrudgingly points out to her father that she's not pleased to learn that the girl in question would be living in the same mansion as her.

"Bertille, you should already know the fact that even though I'm not legally married to her mother, she is still my daughter." The elder Dunois gives another argument to convince her daughter, "And, it's not like she's going to have the same authority in this house as you do. She'll be a Dunois, but only in the name."

"But still, you just can't suddenly introduce her to our family out of the blue!" Bertille adamantly debated, "And to top it off you recommended her to be our IS pilot representative!?" She then slams her palm on the desk in front of her father.

"...Unofficially." The Dunois family head answered, seemingly unaffected by her daughter's outburst. "While our company as of now have already a few talented IS test pilots, we're still having problems about finding suitable IS pilots among them that are willing to use untested technology on the field."

"You do know that I'm one of the most brilliant pilots of our air force, no?" The young Dunois woman protested, "Isn't it a bit more reasonable to choose me, the true heiress of Dunois family, over that mongrel as our representative?"

"Well, you do have a high aptitude of piloting an IS..." The elder Dunois interjected, "But Bertille, piloting an IS is different from piloting a fighter jet. I can't risk losing you in an accident. You are my pride and joy. I can't forgive myself if something were to happen to you." He then puts down his cup of coffee and looks at Bertille with a worried expression.

While she understands his disposition, Bertille also had her reasons why she wants to be an IS representative.

"You already said it yourself, father." Bertille stands straight and places her hand on her chest, "I am your pride and joy, right? Then it is right for me to claim the title of IS representative of France. I just want to show to everyone that I'm the daughter of the man who pride himself from his hard work and perseverance that made the Dunois Company what it is today. I want to contribute to the reputation of our company in my own way by being an IS pilot of high caliber while bearing the name of Dunois. Never to worry father, for I shall not shame the name that you've worked so hard created from nothing more than a paper and a pencil."

"Bertille..." The elder Dunois was left speechless after his daughter's statement, giving up to convince her daughter not to become an IS test pilot.

"Let me become an IS representative test pilot, father." The younger Dunois continued, "I'm going to prove to you that I'm the only one needed to be our IS representative cadet." She then looked at her father with a strong fiery determination in her eyes.

"... I can't really win against you, can I?" The elder Dunois said, while faintly showing a smile to her daughter. He never really expected that her daughter would be this stubborn, but he's happy to know that she inherited his traits as a person who wants to prove herself to be the best in their craft.

_Memory File 3_

- Dunois Enterprise, Lobby room -

"Bertille, let me introduce him to you. He's Leonard Francois, the head designer of the newest Ikaros IS project we're developing." The elder Dunois presented to her daughter his head engineer in a polite and formal manner.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Bertille. I'm Leonard Francois." Leonard introduces himself, offering a handshake to the gorgeous blonde right in front of him. "I look forward on working alongside with you."

"So you're the lead mechanic, huh?" Bertille haughtily asks, with her arms crossed. "You don't look at all that impressive, to be honest." She said sneering at the man who got caught off-guard by her sharp tongue.

"..." The humble engineer fell silent after he heard her callous words and had held him frozen in his stature.

"Bertille, please don't be rude to my employees..."

"It's okay. Mr. Dunois." Said Leonard in a calm voice, "I'm really sorry for my appearance. As you know I often do hands-on to our IS machines for them to be perfectly calibrated before being mass-produced and used by pilots around the world."

"Hmph..." The young blonde woman then walks closer to him and said, "Listen up, I want you to create the best machine that would make our company once again at the top of the world in terms of IS industry. I will not allow any imperfections, or any unnecessary functions that would stray from their original designs. You will be held responsible for any unwanted performance that would ruin the name and reputation of our company."

"I intend to do so, miss Bertille Dunois. Me and my team will strive to do the best of our abilities to create the greatest IS machine that would be the icon of Dunois's finest technological masterpiece." Leonard responded, trying his best not to disrespect the young woman in front of her father.

"Hmph. See to it that you live up to the name that made your place as the Chief Engineer of Dunois Company. I have my eyes on you." Bertille then walks away and left the lobby room shortly after she gave her warning to Leonard.

_Memory File 4_

-Dunois Enterprise, IS hangar -

"How vulgar! What kind of pilot suit is this!?"

A loud un-pleased voice of Bertille echoes throughout the special IS hangar as she was given an IS suit which consists of only a one-piece swimsuit-like clothing and a pair of black stockings as her uniform. She actually expected not to wear a formal military-style attire like she wears in the French Military Air Force, but she never predicted that her new pilot suit would be something akin to a tight-fit female gymnast's uniform.

"Miss Dunois, this is the IS suit specially customized for the Ikaros IS unit. We tailored it like this so that it would be easier for you to control your IS during both the flight testing phase up to the actual official operation for the upcoming Mondo Grosso." One of the scientist answered Bertille while handing the IS suit to her.

"You dare to make me wear this... leotard in front of a million people!?" Bertille raises her voice once more, this time she focuses her anger on the poor scientist who tried to explain the suit's design.

"But Miss Bertille-"

"I will not hear any of it!" The young Dunois woman cuts off the scientist, scaring him even more. "Call Leonard right now!"

"Miss Bertille, please refrain from any unpleasant behavior in the Hangar." A cold voice interrupts Bertille's angry rant, saving the scientist who took the blunt of her rage. The Chief Engineer then comes out from behind the Docking bay of the Ikaros unit.

"Leonard..." Bertille then shifts her glare at the head engineer of the Ikaros project, "Explain to me what kind of nonsense is this! Why are you making me wear such a lewd and vulgar uniform!?"

Leonard then starts his explanation with, "That is the standard uniform of all IS pilots around the world. It is specifically created to transmit all of your commands smoothly and directly to the IS unit." Leonard further explains the details behind the IS suit, "This suit has special sensory circuits drawn into its surface to maximize the input command speed of the pilot to the IS, further lessening the demand of hand commands from the pilot itself. We also opted to install several more sensors on the IS suit itself to monitor your overall physical and mental condition during the test flights. We did this because your combat data given to us by the French Air Force reveals that most of the machines that you've previously piloted have either parts malfunctioned or have totally broken down. This isn't because of poor handling of the machines, rather the machines couldn't keep up with your skills as a pilot. So for us to create a machine that can keep up to your level of skill we have to constantly monitor your condition during and after the flight tests."

"... You can't be serious, Leonard." The young blonde beauty looks at the Chief Engineer with disbelief, " Do I really have to wear this during the test flights?"

"It's the truth, Miss Bertille. I wouldn't be the Dunois Enterprise's Chief Engineer if I'm telling lies about our products." Leonard answered with a slight jest.

After taking some time thinking about Leonard's words, she said "Hmph, fine. But your words better be true, Leonard." Bertille warns him with contempt.

"Well then... Now that everything about the uniform is cleared up, why don't we go see the Ikaros now?" Leonard suggests.

Bertille was led into the docking bay of the Ikaros IS where the machine is being attended by several mechanics and technicians adjusting its components.

"So this is the machine I'm going to use, isn't it?"

The IS machine had a rather slick and streamlined appearance compared to its predecessor Rafale Revive basic. It had longer and slimmer leg parts with a few more thrusters on the ankles and exhaust vents between the knee joints, making its proportions somewhat inverted compared to the Rafale Revive's leg unit. The forearm parts also are slimmer than the original, making them look like tight-fit metal gauntlets rather than robotic arms attached to the long-tipped triangular shoulder armors. The chest and hip/torso armor plating are also different as well, with the chest having movable armor plates allowing it to slide up and down from its position and skirt armor plating that covers most of the pilot's hip area.

like the machine's overall design is different from the Rafale Revive series, its backpack also sets it apart from the previous models. The Ikaros Aerial Assault package is designed to work in tandem with the Ikaros' Variable Frame system. The backpack consists of two high capacity boosters, both which is taller than the IS Ikaros itself and a modified head unit that resembles a small fighter jet located at the back of the pilot's neck area.

"We'll be doing some more adjustments even after you outfitted the unit, so it'll take some time before we get to actually launch it outside." Leonard said, while handing over to Bertille a digital tablet that shows the overall stats and capabilities of the Ikaros IS.

"Do everything what you must." Bertille then grabs the IS suit from the scientist she argued with earlier and leaves the hangar shortly after. "That machine better be worth the embarrassment wearing this." She mumbled to herself.

_Memory File 5_

"The launchpad is ready, Ma'am."

After a few more adjustments done on the Ikaros IS, Bertille walks onto the launching platform and mounts the machine into the catapult.

"Miss Bertille, you are clear to launch." an operator signals Bertille via comm. link displayed in a HUD. Hearing the cue she then activates the Ikaros's thrusters and braces for the sudden acceleration.

"Ikaros, Launching!"

The Ikaros IS roars out of the hangar and flies off into the open airfield. It then circles around, to and from the range of the Dunois Enterprise Airfield impressing both the scientists and technicians at the control room.

"Hmmm... Nothing seems to be wrong at the propulsion systems. Flight Control systems are normal. No anomalies displayed on the sensors." Bertille radios in her situation as she flies around the airfield.

"I see. Please try to switch into Air Strider mode, Miss Bertille." Leonard orders her through her comm. link.

"Got it."

Bertille leans forward letting her whole body facing downwards. Right after she do this the leg units joined side by side with its 'Foot' Auto Balancers fold at their centers, revealing a hidden thruster on its soles. During that time the twin booster backpack units swing downwards, unfolds the subwings hidden on its sides and on top section of the boosters. The shoulder armors then flips up 90 degrees from their position, with her forearms bended forward like she was holding a steel bar in front of her. The chest armor slides up and locks into the shoulder armors covering her face. Lastly the "fighter plane" head unit slides forward and covers Bertille's head and locks into the chest armor below it. The IS now resembles a futuristic fighter jet complete with wings and thrusters, with Bertille's posture resembles that of a para-glider's. The IS is now cruising at top speeds that reached the expectation of the scientists, including Leonard. At the screen of the control room it shows that the Ikaros's acceleration is more than twice that of a regular Raphael Revive Basic.

"Hmmm... so far so good." Leonard stated, excited to see his creation had performing well on the first test flight. "How's the Ikaros performance, Miss Bertille?"

"It's a lot faster than I thought..." Bertille commented on the comm. link, "But I can get used to it in a few more minutes."

"Now try switching it back to Basic Mode."

Bertille complies by inputting several commands on the hand console unit. The IS unit then responds by doing the first transformation process in reverse. The leg units separates away and the Auto Balancers unfolds and reverts to becoming the IS's 'foot'. The backpack swings to the back, retracts the wings while the shoulder armors flips down to their original position and forearms move down. Lastly the "Fighter plane" head unit and chest armor slides down and reveals Bertille's face. She then changes her orientation from leaning forward to standing straight up.

"So this is the Variable Frame IS, huh..."

"We'll be doing more tests on the Ikaros's transformation system, so do you mind if we do some more flight exercises, Miss Bertille?"

"I don't mind. Let's continue on to these exercises then."

_Memory File 6_

-Dunois Enterprise IS Hangar, Ikaros Docking Bay -

"Leonard, you're really going to make her our test pilot!?" A technician confronts Leonard while they were working on adjusting the Ikaros IS.

"You're asking me that now? She's already piloting our Ikaros unit, and she's already accustomed on using it." Leonard replied, while monitoring the frame of the Ikaros IS on a holographic console.

"But, if they found out that the Ikaros's design is heavily flawed, and she ends up in an accident..."

"That's why it's our job to correct those flaws before they found it out. We can't afford to lose our jobs in this company, do we?" Leonard cuts off the technician before he can complete his sentence, "We have to do everything what we can to complete the modification in time for the next Mondo Grosso."

"Leonard, I'm ready for the next test flight." Bertille's voice intervenes the two as she's already finished changing to her IS suit. "How long are you going to install the weapon systems?"

"Ah yes, Miss Bertille. We'll be installing the weapons and the Type 95c shield, so please wait for a moment." Leonard answered.

"..." The technician kept himself silent right before Bertille walks past him and approaches Leonard.

"So, this is the default weapons of the Ikaros?" Looking at the machine, Bertille is quite impressed at the design of the weapons of her machine equipped on its hand.

The weapons include a pair of handheld assault rifles with curved bladed edges below the barrel of the guns, and a long inverted triangle-shaped shield on its left hand.

"Yes, this is the original weapon configuration of the Ikaros. We plan to built and install an add-on called Heavy Assault BWS, but we have yet to determine whether or not the BWS add-on would benefit or burden the IS in actual combat." Leonard then hands over the schematics of the BWS to Bertille.

"I see. So when and where's the scheduled mock battle would be conducted?"

_Memory File 7_

-Dunois Enterprise, Airfield -

"Miss Bertille, we'll be your opponents."

Setting up a mock battle, Bertille is facing off against three Rafale Revive basic machines each with different configurations. One is equipped with a four barreled Gatling gun called Quad Phalanx, the other is equipped with a bazooka and a small rounded shield while another is equipped with a assault rifle and a large elongated eggshell-shaped shield.

"Mock Battle, start."

The battle starts with the one with Quad Phalanx starts to shoot at the Ikaros. Bertille quickly evaded the volley of bullets thrown at her by dashing sideways and charges at the attacking IS. The two other ISes intercepts her and fires their own assault rifle and bazooka, but Bertille uses her shield to block the bullets and dives further down to evade the bullets. While they kept firing at Bertille, the two give chase but the moment they closes in the Ikaros switches into Air Strider Mode and outruns its opponents in an instant. The three Rafale Revive machines are in disarray as they kept shooting and missing their target while the Ikaros zooms and dashes about on the airfield.

"I believe it's time to wrap things up." Bertille said, while eyeing her first target.

Bertille begins her attack by dashing towards the one with the Quad Phalanx from the side and quickly transforms into Basic/CQC Mode and slices away the said weapon with the Vanarium rifle into pieces. The disarmed Revive attempts to summon her heat axe to counter Bertille, but she wasn't fast enough to draw it out and ends up being shot down after she receives three more slashes followed by several rapid shots from Bertille's bladed rifles. After downing her the one with the assault rifle charges in with a 'Bread Slicer' assault knife at Bertille, but she blocks it in time before it reaches her abdomen. However her opponent unleashes a hidden trump card, a 'Shield Pierce' from her eggshell-shaped shield and aims at her face. But before the pile bunker-style weapon can reach her Bertille kicks the Revive away and reveals a hidden Gatling gun on her shield, firing at the stunned Revive nonstop. The Revive with the bazooka steps in and fires away at the Ikaros, stopping its attack and dashes away. Afterwards the two remaining Raphael Revive IS chases again the Ikaros, this time they'll try to shoot down one of its thrusters to slow it down.

"Trying to take out my thrusters, I see. Well then, if that's the case..."

Bertille shifts the Ikaros again into Air Strider Mode and outruns the two ISes again. While trying keep up with the Ikaros's speed they kept shooting at the Ikaros with their handheld rifles and bazookas aiming at its left booster. While the Revive pilots focuses on catching up on the Ikaros all of a sudden the Ikaros IS stops accelerating in mid-flight and shifts into Basic/CQC Mode, surprising them after they get past it. Unable to react quickly the Raphael Revives were shot down as Bertille empties the Vanarium rifle's stock ammo, rapidly fires the beam guns and launches all of the Ikaros's micro-missiles at the thrusters and backpack of the Revives and destroying them.

"Mock Battle, ended."

"Impressive as always, Miss Bertille." Leonard complimented Bertille through the comm. link of her IS.

"That was a good fight." Bertille commented, while landing in front of the hangar. "How are the Revive Pilots?" She asks.

"They're safe and sound." Leonard replied, "The Absolute Barrier (AB) absorbed most of the impact of their crashlanding, but they are currently attended by our medics for safety procedures."

"I see." Bertille responded, "I'll be returning to the pit. Take care of the maintenance while I'm on my quarters. And also, give me a schedule for the next test flights as well."

"Yes, Miss Bertille."

_Memory File 8_

- Dunois Enterprise, Grand Airfield -

It was the day before the Second Mondo Grosso. The president had decided to held an air exhibition to showcase the newly created Ikaros IS. The exhibition would be conducted the same way how fighter jets do an air exhibition. Thousands of people gather around in the recreated IS stadium inside Dunois Enterprise cheering and waiting for the main event. Meanwhile...

-Dunois Enterprise, IS Hangar -

Several technicians are inspecting the Ikaros and six Rafale Revives looking for any wear and tear on the IS frames. Using every equipment available, they scan through every angles and parts of the IS machines.

"Are the ISes ready for the launch yet?" Leonard asks, as he escorts the IS pilots into their machines. He wears a white Italian suit suggested to him by Bertille so he looks respectable in presence of their investors and foreign guests from neighboring countries.

"We're still inspecting them for any damages, so this may take a little more time." One of the technicians replied, while using a digital scanner to look up inside the Ikaros.

"Finish up the inspections. We didn't made any dangerous stunts during the last test flight, so skip that part and warm up the engines already." The Chief Engineer ordered the technicians who are working on the ISes, and afterwards hurried to the main deck of the IS stadium. He was called in by Mr. Dunois to introduce him to their investors and explain to them the characteristics of the newly developed Ikaros IS.

"Will do, Chief." The technicians answered, getting ready for the main event.

Both the IS pilots and the technicians then make haste to prep up the IS units and hurried to the launching platforms.

Unbeknownst to them, deep inside the Ikaros frame's midsection, a small crack appears on a mechanical lever. This lever is one of the few spring levers that connects the right booster into one of the Ikaros's back hard-point, secured by a number of screws and bolts.

"Now then, let the show begin!"

After several fireworks and some holographic digital presentation the air exhibition begins, with the IS Ikaros and six other Raphael Revives roars out of the IS pit and begins circling around the airfield.

"Well then, just as planned, I'll be the first one to go." Bertille stated, as she changes the Ikaros to Air Strider Mode to do circling dives and breath-taking climbs in front of the crowd. She then accelerated further up and suddenly stops midway, then transforms back to Basic Mode in a freefall position. She then do a full brake just three meters away from the ground, impressing the crowd even more.

The lever, now subjugated in extreme tension and pressure, starts to have more cracks and faults on the connecting spring catch and screw slots.

"Look, it's the infamous Heart of Courage formation!" The crowd goes wild cheering for the pilots, waving their handkerchiefs and flags in the air. Bertille repeatedly switches into Basic and Air Strider Mode to perform stunts that only possible with a transformable dual-mode IS.

Unable to endure the continuous beating the long bended piece of metal finally snaps into two. No sooner several more spring-type levers and connecting rods of the right booster starts to receive damage as well, due to the broken lever pieces rocking about scraping and chipping any nearby mechanical parts.

"Now then, let's finish this show with a bang!" Bertille ordered the Revive pilots, unaware of the condition of her machine that would affect her and her father's company.

Just as Bertille and her wing mates are about to perform their last stunt, the Ikaros slowly show signs of instability as it began to shake and tremble violently during mid-flight.

"Eh!? What the!?" Bertille realizes something's wrong with her machine, with an HUD warning on her screen that there's a significant amount of damage on the Ikaros's right booster.

The Ikaros's right booster began to rock and sway on its place and had several small parts falling away from the IS frame.

"Hey, something's wrong with the lead machine!" Several spectators finally notices something odd to the Ikaros, as its trajectory pattern becomes suddenly unpredictable.

"Wh-What's happening!?"

The crowd begins to panic as they saw the Ikaros swaying and zigzagging uncontrollably in the air. The Revive pilots are also in disarray as they couldn't catch up to the Ikaros's overwhelming speed and random flight patterns.

"Miss Bertille, what's going on!? Please respond, Bertille Dunois!" The personnel in the nearby control tower tries to contact Bertille, hoping to know her condition.

"Dammit, I can't regain control of my machine!" Bertille cried to the comm. link, while struggling to use every switch and buttons to slow down her descent.

Having nothing left to secure it in place, the right booster literally rips away from the back of the Ikaros. The IS then plummets into the ground in a fast spiral doom plunge.

"M-My Booster!" Bertille cried out, as she witness the Ikaros's right booster detaches from her back and hurls away.

"Miss Bertille!" Trying their best to catch up the Revive Pilots chases after the plummeting Ikaros. However it proved to be futile as the machine is further accelerating towards the ground three times faster than any of their IS units.

"Dammit, I can't slow down!"

In a last desperate move Bertille covers her face in a cross-arm position bracing herself for impact, hoping for the AB would absorb the blunt of the force.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaahhhhHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The Ikaros IS crashes down into the IS stadium like a round stone being thrown in a flat ground. The IS rolls against the dusty ground violently ripping itself apart until it comes to a grinding halt. The resulting aftermath is a mess, with the IS Ikaros barely intact and its pilot unconscious. The crowd looks in horror as its pilot doesn't show any signs of movement. Afterwards a team of technicians attend to Bertille, followed by the Revive pilots who land beside her.

"MISS BERTILLE!"

"Miss Bertille!"

"Be-Bertille!"

"Quick! We need medical assistance here!"

After they carefully remove Bertille from the wreckage of her IS the technicians quickly makes way for the medical team to give her first aid. Even with the AB active Bertille suffered small bruises and cuts all over her body. The main concern, however, is the fracture she had in both her arms and spine. The IS wreckage had twisted her body so much that it would've been life threatening for Bertille if the technicians and medical assistants weren't prepared enough for emergencies like this.

"...Bertille..." Mr. Dunois still couldn't believe what he saw. Her daughter is being placed in a stretcher and is carried away from the stadium. He never thought that he'll see the day that her daughter is helpless right in front of her despite his over-protectiveness. But nevertheless he often couldn't ignore her requests, such as the time when she wanted to join the French Air Force or this time she forces him to make her an IS test pilot.

_Memory File 9_

- Dunois Mansion -

Six weeks after the accident...

Bertille is on a wheelchair, staring blankly at the flowers on the Dunois Mansion's garden. Her once sharp-glaring eyes have become lifeless and unemotional, something akin that of a corpse. Both her arms had splint and bandages tied on their entire length, but nevertheless they're still intact. Her hair was left untied, freely flowing on her shoulders up to her chest. Her built has drastically changed, from a well-endowed woman every man would set their eyes on to a nearly undernourished figure of unchecked health. Her simple white dress starkly contrasted her former elegant formal attire, something that would be considered a 'Fashion Crime' for her. And last but not the least, her behavior. Normally she would be talking to her father discussing about the future of the Dunois Enterprise for hours, but now she's quiet and unresponsive like an elderly woman who is waiting for her death bed.

Meanwhile, her father, Mr. Dunois, is talking to her physician inside the Dunois Mansion.

"Is there any hope of... recovery for her, doctor?"

The doctor removes his glasses and said, "Mr. Dunois, her spinal column is severely damaged, so she's paralyzed from her waist down to her feet. With the current medical technology we have it's possible she can recover from that. However, what I'm more worried about is her mental state. She needs you more than any medical treatment that you can give to her."

"I see..."

_Memory File 10_

After the accident the Dunois Enterprise suffers a great loss on their part. Some of their investors had left the company and started to fund their rival companies. Sales of the Rafale Revives are affected by the incident as well, citing their safety measures and quality issues. Leonard Francois resigns from his position as Chief Engineer along with twenty other personnel who are involved in the Ikaros project, bearing the shame of the failure of their prototype. And as for the remaining "Ikaros" IS frames and spare parts some are either converted back into Rafale Revive parts or put away in storage waiting for dismantling.

- Dunois Enterprise, Lobby Room -

"Charlotte."

"Yes, Father?"

"I want you to do something for me."

"What is it, Father?"

"Three weeks from now you'll start attending IS Academy."

"...I see. You want me to train there as an IS pilot."

"What I want you to do is learn everything what you can from this boy."

"He's Orimura Ichika, the only known male in the world who can pilot an IS machine."

"... I see."

"We've already prepared everything what you need. From uniforms to the personal machine you will going to use, a customized Rafale Revive."

"But... Isn't this a boy's uniform?"

"Yes... You will enroll there as a boy to get close as possible to Orimura Ichika."

"Your training to use a boy's mannerisms will start three hours from now. It's on the IS pilot's main training hall."

"...Yes, Father."

**End Memory Log...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Ikaros overall appearance and transformation system resembles the RGZ-95C ReZEL Type C (Defenser B-Unit) and GNR-101A GN Archer(Mainly the boosters themselves) <strong>


End file.
